The love that wasn't there
by windwhisprer
Summary: This is a oneshot in Gaara's pov it's kind of like a drabble I guess I wouldn't know. but anyway R&R if you want, if you dont, then dont.


Gaara walked through sand. Looking around at the dark features of his home town. He didn't care much of it, or of the people who lived in it. After all they hated him, dispised him, feared him. His lips curved into a sickinging smile. He loved it when they feared him. The screams, the fear in their eyes. it was all beautiful. He looke down at his hands and scoffed slightly. People called him a monster, day by day he told himself he wasn't. But yet every time he heard those words, he belived it more and more. He wished someone would love him. But that would never happen. They all hated, dispised and feared him. No love could be accepted into those 3 emotions. He would never admit the fear in his own heart. He feared himself, along with the other villagers. He laughed to himself.

"I really am a monster." He continuted walking. The roads were compleatly vacent. and slightly scary. Gaara was used to this, as he often found himself wondering the streets because he couldn't sleep, no he wasn't allowed to sleep.

He growled as he thought of Naruto. Uzuamki Naruto. He to had a demon within him. He was also, hated dispised, but wasn't feared. He looked down an alley as a cat scamperd away. He was in the same situation as him So why was he always happy? Why couldn't he be angrey? Why didn't he hate the people who did this to him? Instead he loved them, wanted to protect them, and also wanted to be agnolaged by them. Gaara laughed. He once wanted the love of the people of sand. But it was answered with hatrid and fear. Why did Naruto have people who liked him, no loved him. And yet here he was, hated by all. Where did he go wrong? He sighed as he kicked a can. He knew that the sun would be up in a few hours. Even on top of that, he could sleep. Gaara longed to close his eyes and never open them. Just to sleep, and not bworry about what would do if he never woke up. But although thy didn't like him, he didn't want anything to happen to his sibilings.

Temari... She was a kind soul. He has a crush on the chunin from leaf. Shikamaru. He hoped that they could live together. He wanted to wish her well. He wanted to hold her. Just give her a hug. Though he knew he could never hold her. He would dream about it. In the time where he could not sleep. He wished someone to hold him. Though he couldn't tell another soul that. Because after all, he was Sabaku no Gaara. Not a wimpy leaf. He shook his head as he turned a corner. He knew he couldn't deny the fact.

Kankuro... He always stood next to him. With his puppetry. It accually amused Gaara to see his brother's puppets. They were entertaining and swift. Deadly and amusing. He enjoyed his brother's fights. He looked up to his older brother. Knowing he would never let him know. He was a great role model, kind and strong. He hoped that one day, long after Gaara's death, Kankuro would learn to love him as a brother.

Gaara shook his head. It would be a long time after he died before Temari or Kankuro would love him, miss him. His eyes snapped open. No. Even if he died, they would never love him or miss him. They would continute to hate him. Until the day they drew their last living breath. They hated him, he knew they gotten lots of beatings when they were younger, from both father and people of the town. Because they all kne they couldn't hit Gaara, so they went for the next defenseless thing they could find. Gaara cursedf the sand around him. If it wasn't for that cursid sand He could have been normal. He could have been loved.

His mind wanderd back to Naruto. He thought about why no one feared him. it was because the demon couldn't really lash out and kill people. Unlike the demon sealed within him. Yashamaru was wrong. There was no 'love' in the sand. Only hatrid and paine demon liked it when he lost control. He could hurt people. Even if he didn't want to. He hated the sand withing him. He wished someone had the strength to kill him. to wring the life from him His mind once again wanderd back to the leaf nin. He may have the strength to kill him. Gaara turned his feet towards the gate.

Towards Konoha.

Towards his murderer.

Towards his death.


End file.
